bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack McClendon
How likely is it that someone who had already produce multiple successful complex products would NOT build a prototype (Robotic Little Sister) to test the feasibility before spending a whole lot of money on major production on something that didnt work (ignored by Big Daddies). Possibly the 'paid for all the research and alot of development' on a workable model was sufficient to nearly bankrupt him (without the further waste of production costs being needed) and resulted in his decline. But if this 'robot' could do many of the operations a Little Sister needed to do - maneuver, sense and search for targets recognize threats, pathfind, climb up and down stairs and over obstacles, independantly follow tasks/missions, communicate, manipulate the LS-needle tool, manage a Seaslug ???? (hard to believe McClendon did no testing of any/all of these), then what was already developed possibly COULD have been used for many other purposes (including mobile security robots -- LS with a spotlight and a machine gun, programmed with the 'cleaning of toilets' and cleaning windows, etc...) . Arm those LS Robots sufficiently and what need of a Big Daddy ??? Heck, McClendon had whole piles of parts (we saw them) to start applying to such ideas (he likely had enough good people working for him to suggest such a course). So much for apparently losing the 'Innovative' skill and abilities which his creating all those other robotic devices SHOWED he possessed. Testxyz (talk) 15:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, I think the main problem was that it was, in fact, a robot. For one thing, the Sea Slugs required a human host (with organs and such) in which to live. For another, the Big Daddies couldn't really be bonded to a robot, due to the bond itself being based on ADAM (as is practically everything else in Rapture), which in turn came from the Sea Slug. A robot just wouldn't do where an organic being was needed. But that's just my take on it, going by what we know of ADAM from the games. Key of Destiny (talk) 16:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) - My point is : dont you think that should have been worked out first (that it actually would work - Seaslug mechanism - major component that MUST work (or just haul the Blood back to a processing site with slugs - but no multiplier effect there so !?!?...), so with something THAT critical, any idiot tests that part first. Big Daddy bit ? - well alternate ways might exist to achieve the same thing - as I mentioned -- Heck - BIG Little Sisters armed sufficiently to disuade attackers - fricken Terminaters in big little girl dresses ) Anyway, usual process is first to have a prototype built and DEMONSTRATE that the idea even works --- BEFORE starting further engineering and expensive production of the parts. As I mentiioned as a successful producer of complicated products, McClendon would know all these things and operated in that fashion. No mention that he was a Splicer becoming insane for such a lapse. And with the R&D out of his own pocket , then doubly so to make a prototype first. -- Actually that may be a clue to BS Infinites problems !!! -- all that wonderful stuff portrayed in the trailers and released vids and endless interviews -- which they in the end DID NOT deliver on. Many many features cutback/changed. Was that because they did mockups to sell the idea that actually were NOT working prototypes -- that they should have already found out about all the stuff that it really couldnt do (before they marketed/hyped it that way. -- I dont recall them giving back the Awards they won at the shows) Testxyz (talk) 16:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC)